My Best Friend's Brother
by Death-Of-Angel
Summary: Bella and Edward hated eachother all their lives. Will a new year at Forks High start something new?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Voilets aren't red **

**Roses aren't blue **

**I don't own twilight**

**so don't freaking sue**

* * *

"Come on Bella !!" Alice ,my best friend ,called. I swear she has no shame or decency whats so ever.

I've known Alice Cullen since kindergarden. I was extremely shy, but it was good since Alice talked so much I didn't have to make an effort. She was a short pixie like person with to much excitement in her. She was the perfect friend and loved everything about her. Well there is one thing about that I would rather not have to deal with.

Edward Cullen

He must be the most stupidest, arrogant, self- centered-

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! DON'T MAKE COME UP THERE!!!" Alice was getting impatient. I scoffed when_ wasn't_ Alice impatient.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

"DO I HEAR A TONE!?!" Alice said maternally. I heard Rosalie laughing.

I wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. I ran down the stairs nearly killing myself on the way and skipped outside to meet my friends. There Alice was with her hands on her hips fuming , And Rosalie standing there laughing her butt off.

Alice and I met Rosalie Hale in first grade. The Bastard, Edward , decided he wanted to be the nuisance he is and tried to mess with Rose and well it ended up with Rosalie Alice and I kicking the crap out of him. Alice has been in love with Jasper Hale,Rosalie's brother, since that day , and they been inseparable ever since.

Rosalie was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. She had thick blond hair and the structure of a model. Standing next to her and Alice made me feel oddly out of place.

"Earth to Bella!?" Rosalie said waving her hand in my face. Snapping out of my reservoir I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature" She said sarcastically

"Why thank you" I bowed.

"Come on let's go!" Already starting her car.

"Yes mother dearest" Rose and I said at then same time, and burst out laughing and climbed in.

Being in the car with Alice driving is the most terrifying experience in my life. And Rose being the worst backseat driver is the the most annoying experience in my life.

"After school you guys need to come over my house-" She said apling the some lip gloss in the mirror, not even peeking at the road.

"RED LIGHT ALICE" Rosalie yelled, finally snapping her seat belt on."FOR THE LOVE GOD. PLEASE DON'T KILL US . I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

"Rose" Alice rolled her eyes " How many times do I have to tell you that I know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah whatever, just keep your eyes on the freaking road" She muttered.

"NO really I can even drive with my eyes closed. Wanna see ?" She was about to close her eyes.

"Alice!!" We yelled, frantic

"I'll be damn if I die in this car because of you" I warned, even scaring my self.

"That really hurts Bells" She pouted

"Turn on the radio" Rose said.

"OH I have there perfect song." She searched her ipod and pressed play.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want ,__  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want ,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want ,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want ,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
_

"Turn it off!!" Rose and I demanded covering our ears.

"But its like our theme song!" She said, I turned it up.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friend_  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give ,_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

"Urgh..." We moaned. This song played tree times until we reached the school.

"You guys will love this song." She said " Wether you want to or not."

"Alice no one likes this song" I said.

"I do!" She gasper

"Exactlly" I heard Rose mutter. She turned it up even more , and started sing at the top of her lungs.

Finally she pulled in the parking lot. Rose and I jumped out before she even stopped. Alice came out slowly still dancing to the music as got out her bag.

"Alice you can turn it off now!" I called.

"Wait" She called and began dancing around her car. She grabbed us to join her. We shrugged and began dancing to , laughing the whole time.

Rosalie and I sprinned and we hit something rock hard. I stumbled back and caught Rosalie before she fell. We both looked up to Edward Cullen using his sighnature smirk.

"Swan ,Hale ...I see nothings changed." I going punched that damn smirk off your face.

"I see your still a arrogant pig" I said.

"Oink oink baby" He replied wiggling his eyebrows. We glared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity

"Come on Bella" Rosalie said. I tore my eyes away from his , And turned back to Rosalie.

"Yeah listen to her Swan."

"Go to hell Cullen" I said turning around. "Go find one of your beloved tramps"

"Don't you have something to trip over?" He asked

"Don't you have something to screw" I shot back. **( I got that from a fanfic Called Vampire heart)**

I heard Emmett Cullen's booming laugh so close it made me jump. He was Alice's and Edward's brother and looked like he could eat a bus and still have room for dessert. Half the school the school is terrified of him because he was used as a jack in auto shop.

"Oh how I missed that" Emmett sighed. People think that me and Edward's daily scabbles are entertaining while I find it annoying and uncessary.

I rolled my eyes and and he pulled Rosalie and I into a bone crushing hug. Emmett is another decent Cullen He was like a brother to me.

"Can't...breathe." We gasped.

"Sorry" He chuckled and let us go.

"Good to see you Bells,summer has been good to you" He said apprecaity,and I blushed.

"I got a blush out of her!!! SCORE!!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's go" I muttered,blushing deeper. I walked up and Edward bumped my shoulder. I thought I growled at him which was weird. I didn't want to get into a foght on my first day , so I introduce him to my middle finger and continued to walk.

"Yeah come on" Alice hooked arms with us and we skipped into good old forks high,without one look back at the blasted Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I ain't playing **

**I ain't lying**

**I don't own Twilight**

**and that's why i'm crying**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

"Dude I know your beautiful and everything but its the first day of school .Let's go!!" Emmett banged my door.

I grabbed my bag and opened the door " Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful"

"Yeah you're gorgeous if you weren't my brother I'll take you right now" He said sarcastically. It still freaked me out.

"Freaky Em." I said going down the stairs. Emmett follow.

"You know I want you baby!" He said loudly. Dad peeked out of his office and stared at us.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked though I didn't care I just needed him to stop that.

"To pick up Rosalie and Bella" He said." Wouldn't be great to see them again?" He laughed.

I just scoffed and headed to my car . Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale have been best friends with my sister since around kindergarden. They formed from what seems like a hate group against me.

"Have you seen Bella lately?" He asked " total babe"

"That's something I don't believe" I laughed.

"Whatever dude you brace yourself." He said I rolled my eyes. Bella Swan will never be a 'babe'.

"Oh look my song!" He turned on the radio.

_I come home in the morning light ,__  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right ,  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones ,  
And girls they want to have fun ,  
Oh girls just want to have fun. . ._

"Why are my siblings so _weird_. . .?" I asked myself as he sang.

I pulled into the parking lot and heard awful music and alot of giggles. I looked around and saw Bella R,osalie and my sister dancing. To say I was shock would be an understatement Bella has defiantly changed for the better.

"See told ya" Emmett mocked and began walking over to them. I walk to though I didn't no why I was . Bella and Rosalie spun around and crashed into me. Bella stumbled back and caught Rosalie before she fell. And looked up to glare at me. I got lost in her eye's . I snapped out of it. _Lost in her eyes? _I yelled at my self. I composed my face and smirked at her.

"Swan. . . Hale. I see nothings changed." _Oh a lot has changed. . ._

"I see your still a arrogant pig" She shot back.

"Oink Oink baby" I said wiggling my eyebrows. We stared-she glared- for a while.

"Come on Bella" Rosalie said turning her away from me.

"Yeah listen to her swan" I said.

"Go to hell Cullen" she said turning around. "Go find one of your beloved tramps"

"Don't you have something to trip over?" I asked.

"Don't you have something to screw" she snapped back.

Before I could comment I heard Emmett boom laugh. "Oh I missed that " He sighed. I rolled my eyes . These daily arguments is entertaining to him. He pulled Rosalie and Bella into a bear hug. The both gasped.

"Can't . . .breathe. . ." They struggled.

"Oh sorry" He laughed.

"Good to see you Bells,summer has been good to you" He said appreciatly,and and she blushed a little.

"I got a blush out of her!!! SCORE!!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's go" she muttered,blushing deeper. she walked up and I bumped her shoulder purposely. She growled at me,and I just smiled looked like she was debating something she must of decided because she just flipped me off and walked away.

"Yeah come on" Alice hooked arms with them and them skipped away,without one look back. But I stared until they disappeard into the corridors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**This is the disclaimer**

**you'll know what i'll say**

**i don't own twilight **

**is that ok?**

* * *

"Ahhh. I see nothings changed" Rosalie sighed as we walked to our lockers.

"Guys you have to come to my house and help me decorate for my mom birthday" Alice-ordered- said.

"Why" Rosalie whinned" Don't you have siblings for that?"

"Well I have Emmett but he gets side-tracked esaily " she said" as for Edward...he's just doing other stuff."

"You mean doing tanya?" Rosalie said freely.

Tanya was Edward's current girlfriend i'm not saying she's evill really actrally she's quite nice but she's dumb as a stick of gum that's why she doesn't see the Edward might

drop her at anytime.

"Yeah whatever." Alice waved it off. And went to Boilogly

"You know I don't think was that stupid before she met him." Rosalie said as went to our first class.

"Are you kidding she lost all her other brain cells from banging against his headboard" I laughed.

"Poor girl. " Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah" I agreed. We walked into english and sat in the back. gaves us a

speech about the classic and told us to pick

a book from the reading list. I, of course , choose _Wuthering Heights._

After the period Rosalie and I Met up with Alice and Jasper.

"Did you that you're not aloud to repaint you locker?" Alice asked, outraged.

"Well yeah" Rosalie said" If they didn't let you do It in 8th grade they wouldn't let you do it now"

"That sucks" She pouted. Jasper wrapped his arms around her shoulder and whispered some thing in her ear.

Her face immediatle lite up.

"Ew..." Rosalie muttered.

"You know that Emmett had his eyes on you" Alice chirped

"The chances of me dating a male Cullen is slim to none" She said.

"We'll see..." She sang.

" You can praticlly her the wheels turning in her head" Rosalie whispered.

* * *

After goverment and spanish we met back up for lunch since it was the first day we had to decided on table.

"Well we can't sit with jasper." I said.

"Why?" Alice - Yelled- asked

"Well if we sit with Jasper Emmett sits him and Edward sits with him and tanya sits wit

hin and Jessica comes along for the ride." I explained.

"that's not completely true" Rose said As we sat down. Jasper sat down to and then

Emmett and edward.

"See I told you they weren't' coming" Rosalie laughed

"Look again smartass" I hissed back. Tanya and Jessica skipped to our table giggling. Tanya put her hands

around Edwards eyes.

"Guess who!" She giggled. Everyone at our table groaned simultanouislly.

" The easiest person in the school?" Jasper whispered to us

"Tanya?" Edward said. We burst out laughing.

"how'd you know?" She asked sitting down.

"He Can remember those hands anywhere!" Emmett laughed.

"I don't get it..." She sighed.

"Damn shame..." i sighed.

"Oh Bella?" Tanya said.

"Yeah..."

"Mike Newton's going to ask you out!" She smiled" Isn't that great?"

"I'm going to be sick..." I put me head down.

" What's Wrong" Edward teased "isn't mike the man of you dreams?"

Without picking my head up I swiflty kicked his shin from under table. he yelpe in pain.

"What's wrong Eddie" I teased. If looks could kill...

jasper sensing danger immedialy changed the subject

"You're not eating Bella?" Jasper asked.

"This food is lethel." I laughed.

"That's true" emmett said" Holy crap!! I think mine just moved!! look look!!"

"This belongs in the Biology"Alice laughed poking it with her fork.

"I'm gonna call it fred" Emmett stared at it.

"Is that the Bell?" Alice said suddenly and 5 seconds later the bell really rang.

"Nice timing Ali" rosalie complemented.

"I'm cool like that" She sighed.

The rest of the day progressed slowly. After school ended we went shoping for supplies for the party.

* * *

We to Alice's house after school she was still toturing us with her so called _Music_...

We pulled up to her house and climbed out . Rosalie and I walked to the door and waited for Aice to open it . Alice walked walked with us with decorations piled high.

"Hey Ali you in there?" I asked

"Bells if you can't see it right now- i'm giving you the finger!" she said muffeled by the decorations. Rosalie and I took some of the stuff , while she opened the door.

"Why does your house has to be this big?" I wondered out loud

She shrugged and began blowing up Ballons. Rosalie climbed onto the ladder and began hanging up the banners. I started decorating the cake. Just as I was about to finished Alice's voice broke me out of my conentration.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. You'd think there was a fire!

"What!!" I yelled back.

"I need to get my brothers to signed the card" She replied , more civilized.

"ugh...no Alice" I turned back to the cake .

"Please....It has to be ...to be ...perfect!!"

"Her lip is trembling isn't ?" I asked Rosalie

"Yup!" She smiled. I spun around and grabbed the card and turned for the door.

"Have fun!" Rosalie laughed , stilll on the ladder. On my way out swiftly kicked her ladder knocking her off balance.

"Ahhh ...Bitch!" She grabbed onto the wall.

"Love you too!!" I ran up the stairs.

I walked to Emmetts door and bang loud and impatiently for a while until he answered. He tumbled to the door and he was wearing a robe and he has all sweaty. Oh I hope to god he was working out or something.

"Hey signed this!" I said

"Can I do this later , i'm ....enteraining"

"Just sign it!" I shook impatiently , like a child not getting what she wanted.

"Fine fine ..." He grumbled. He grabbed th card and scribbled something on it and gave it me.

"There" He smiled. I stuck my tougne out at him and walked away.

"One down One to go !" I told my self. I stopped in front of Edward' s door and listened if he was....busy. All I heard was the faintness sounds of keys playing on a piano . It was so sweet I didn't know how long I was standing there , But I snapped back to the present when I heard Alice yelling at Rosalie about were to put the flowers and Rosalie shouting back where she can stuff them.

Gently I was knocked on the door. The music stopped and the door flew open. There Edward Cullen stood in front of me shirtless. I must of looked like a gapping idiot . I collected myself and stood straight.

"Sign this" I praticly shoved it in his face. I folded my arms and waited. He looked over it in intrested .

"Its not a book " I said impatiently" Just sign and pass it back"

Probably just to spike me he walked further into his room and sat on the bed and continued to look at it.

"You suck" I muttered . I walked into a little. I examined his room He had Alot of music.

I sighed " Are you done?"

"This takes patients" He insisted , looking at the card thoughtfully.

"Before her next birthday!"

"Swan shush!" He hissed. I leanned agaist the wall and closed my eyes, waiting.

"Here." His voice was closer then I thought it would be. My eyes flew open with a gasp, he was only a inches apart. Automaticlly i took the card . Out of curiosty I looked at what he wrote.

"Wow this is so-" I began to compliment , but there was a light knock on the door.

"Eddie honey? Are you there?" I heard Tanya's voice from the door.

"I'll leave" I began to the door.

"No wait!" Edward grabbed me " She'll think something's up"

"Why?"

"Well i'm shirtless and my door is closed"

"Damn...."

"Uhh... Hide in the closet!" He began moving me.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!!" I hissed.

"Please?" I had doggy eyes and a pouty face. I was in awe...dammit

"Dammit" I said and climbed in.

"Thanks you rock"

"Oh bite me!"

Edward rushed to open the door. I leaned back in his closet hoping this will be quick.

"Hey I missed you." She reached up to kiss him.

_Its been two hours _I thought

"Its been two hours" He chuckled , nevouslly.

"Well I still missed you" She murmured agaist his lips."Did you missed me?"

"Mmmhhhmm" He got out as she pushed him to the bed. OH hell no! I wanted to scream . I threw my head back in annoyance and it hit something hard.

"What was that?"She asked getting up , heading to the closet.

"crap,crap CRAP!..." I whimpered.

"You know honey..." edward caught her hand before it touch the nob.

"I have alot of decorations to put up. I 'll call you later."

Her face fell slightly " promise?"

He kissed her bottom lip and excorted her out the door.

"Can I come out the closet now?" I asked My hair was messy and I was tired. Then I winced at me choice of words.

"Wow Bella " He laughed " I didn't knew you swang for that team!"

"Ha Ha" I said sarcasticlly.

"We shall not talk about this to anyone " he said,serious.

"Promise?" I imattatted her.

"Your lucky I didn't do it in front you" He said almost smug.

"Yeah whatever" I walked out blushing.

Emmett's POV

I walked out my room . I saw Edward's door open and Bella and Edward stepped out .

_"We shall not talk about this to anyone "_ he said,serious_._

_"Promise?"_ Ishe said

_"Your lucky I didn't do it in front you" _He said smug.

_"Yeah whatever"_ she walked out blushing.

DO WHAT? I thought WHY WAS THE DOOR CLOSED? WHY WAS BELLA IN THERE? WHY WAS EDWARD SHIRTLESS?WHY WAS BELLA HAIR MESSY?WHY WAS SHE BLUSHING? WHY AM I STILL STANDING HERE???


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**You know I don't Twilight, alright?**

**Everyone jealous of SM cause she does**

**We know its a bummer but don't blame her**

**Oh, and by the way this my disclaimer...**

* * *

Emmett Pov

I skipped down the stairs, humming the wedding march, in just enough time to see blondie perched over the ladder.

"Nice legs, Hale!" I called as I walked.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head, it almost looked like she was blushing. She hissed something to Alice that made Bella laugh. Edward looked ,stared, at with a strange expression on his face.

"Hey" Jasper called,in fake outrage, walking in "that my sister"

"Lucky..." I mumbled. Everyone stared me oddly.

"Your one of a kind, Emmett."Bella giggled. I noticed Edward was still staring at her , in a daze.

"Hey Edward!" I called " Yo Eddie!"

He blinked a few time and turned to me, his face sour "What?"

"How 'bout you come help me get moms gifts, from the car?"

"Why don't do your self?"

"Why don't don't tell everyone why your in such a daze? And why you're staring at-"

"Alright!" He stormed pass me, muttering" I hate you..."

"Love ya too, bro!" I skipped next to him.

Bella's POV

After Emmett and Edward left , I couldn't help but wonder who was Edward starring at. I consider myself but that thought didn't stay long , soI finally inferred it was Rosalie. I mean who doesn't like Rosalie? She beautiful fierce and smart. I was actually happy for her . . . on some level . But why did eye feel so sad inside? I couldn't help but stare as he left, my eyes confused.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Alice was yelling, waving a stick of ribbon in my face " . . . Gosh! What is with the help today? Emmett and Edward decide to skip out on decoration to get laid, Bella and Edward are starring at each other and Rose is blushing at Emmett flirting attempts!"

"I was not blushing!" Rosalie shouted

"And we weren't looking at each other" I shouted as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper muttered , still standing there , silent

"Honestly . . ." I began snatching the ribbin from Alice" I have not one clue"

Both Rosalie and I were glaring at Alice who was buzzing around the room like a humming bird trapped inside a shoes box. I was starring st Rosalie to , almost with envy that I didn't know I had towar her.

"Well I came to warn you that Carlisle and He and Esme and coming in about ten minutes."

"Ten Minutes?!" Alice screeched" Ten minutes, Ten minutes ,Ten minutes . . ."

Emmett and Edward walked in with the presents and saw Alice hurled up in the corner of the room wrapped in a ball , rocking in fetal position. The almost turned around and headed for the door but Alice shot up grabbed her bullhorn and yelled out directions.

"Ok people this is a democracy and I am Hitler you will follow my rules-"

"Wasn't Hitler overruled and he killed him self?" Edward muttered to us , Rose and I giggled girlishly.

"- Now Rosalie and Edward I want you two to bring and the cake and thing out onto the table, Bella and Emmett arrange the gifts out onto the table ctergorized in color and size order!Jazzy? Honey, I need you to go but some candles" She paused to take a breath" And I'll do everything else , Why are you still staring at me for? Move! Move! Move!"

ThatBugThatIsAlwaysThere's POV

They formed their groups and began to work. The atmosphere was still and awkward. At points Edward would stare at Bella and glare at Emmet, or Bella would stare and Edward then glare at Rosalie. At points Emmett would glare and Edward after glancing at Rosalie and Roslie would would peek at Emmett and glare at Bella.

When Bella would laugh when Emmett something stupid or silly, Edward's chest would tighten and Rosalie would glare.

They had just finished , when Jasper burst the door .

"They are here" He gasped. Alice shrieked and began pushing and kicking people into hiding places.

"Ow, Alice!" Emmett exclaimed " . . . Now I'll probably won't be able to have kids!"

"SHHHH!! Emmett!" They said in union.

When they walked in the all yelled out.

"Surprise!!!!" And brought out the cake.

"OH and here I am expecting no less the 100 candles " Esme joked

"We only put Four for every dec-" Alice kicked in a place that will remained unmentioned.

"Let's open presents!" Alice sang.

* * * ** ***

Two long hours the party finally ended. Edward and Rosalie took out the trash and Alice washing the dishes.

"Oh i'll get that" Emmett said talking about the last trash bag , Bella was holding.

"No I have it" She kept walking.

"I know you're just using this as excuse to see Ed-" They turned the corner to see Edward and Rosalie full out Making out" . . .Ward. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**The dessert is orange **

**Dirt is brown **

**I don't own twilight **

**You can tell by my frown**

* * *

"Oh my God!! What are you doing?" I wanted to say that too , but I couldn't find the words. I turned around and saw Alice,Emmett and Jasper mouth hanging open. It was silent for a very very very very long time. Jasper was the first to speak up .

"Um...Uh..Emmett,Edward can you help me with the ...uh....Dish-Dish washer" He sounded as confused as myself.

"Why do you need help with the dishwasher?" Emmett asked " You don't even live here"

"Emmett" Jasper said his breath" We-ay need-ay to-ay go-ay this is akward....-_ay_!"**(Pig latin) **

"Oh gocha!" They all left and Alice Rosalie and Myself were still standing there.

"Well no one answered my questing. And I shall repeat . What the hell were you doing kissing Edward?"

Rosalie opened her mouth and nothing came out, she looked genuinly confused as I was. Then it dawned on me. He kissed her.

"He kissed you" I said softly.

"Bella I-" Rosalie began

"He kissed you, Didn't he?"

"Bella" Alice tried to calm me.

"Rosalie! Didn't he?"

"Yeah but-"

She kept talking , but I wasn't really listening . I was shocked at the situation and at myself. I felt to betrayed and yet I shouldn't he wasn't mine so why do feel like this?

"Bella? Bella please say something!" Rosalie was franticlly holding me , she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Rosalie" I said. I meant it,it wasn't her fault.

"You're sorry?" Rosalie laughed as she and Alice grabbed ,me into a hug

Yeah I really was sorry

...for being so stupid


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Twilight **

**Yeah, It's sad**

**So _please _read my fanfic**

**It's all I Friggin' Have **

**

* * *

**

**One month later . . .**

"Bellaaaaa!!!" Alice whined" What's taking so long!!"

"Yeah Bell it looked cute in the store" Rosalie added, Laughing.

I stepped out, My face wary " A Ballerina Alice._ Really?"_

"Actually its _Bella_rina" Alice smiled

"Yup" Rosalie smiled " Its from_ swan_ Lake"

"Are you guys done?" I sighed, Shifting my weight.

"Yep Wait! ... Yeah" Rosalie said.

"Alice I don't want to go!" I pouted.

"Sorry we all have to go."

"But I don't even Like Jessica "

"Yeah well Tanya invited the whole cheer-leading team and I must go"

"Yeah ok why do we have to go?" I pointed to Rosalie and I .

"I'm just going for the booze" Rosalie shrugged.

"Because if I have to hang out with them I will go mad"

"Then why are you going?"

"Because!!" Alice exclaimed and fell back on her bed, Exhausted.

"Stop being difficult , Young lady" Rosalie said in Alice's voice.

Alice opened eye too roll it at Rosalie.

"Fine!" I huffed " But you can't make me dance!"

Alice puckered. She stood and grabbed her costume and swept into the bathroom.

"Annoying Pixie!" I called.

Alice stepped out in a sparkly tinker-bell costume.

"Irony" Rosalie song softly to herself.

"Ok" Alice sang "Guess who I am"

"I don't know Alice - You _supposed_ to dress _up_ for Halloween."

"Ha-Ha" She rolled her eyes , then turned to Rosalie" Go get ready"

"Naw I'm good"

"Rosalie Hale" Alice said sternly.

Rosalie Laughed hard" I'm not afraid of you pix"

"Really?" Alice raised an eye brow and whispered something in Rosalie's ear. Rosalie paled.

"Geez Alice..." Rosalie said , And mutter some other things I'd rather not mention.

Alice plugged her ipod in scowled looking for a song. She shrieked in triumph and played the song .

**_And while the city sleeps  
I won't weep because I didn't keep  
My boyfriend and the summer's is here again  
And the leaves are golden  
Under the grand silver birch tree_**

While we're thinking bout the people we meet  
Dancing feet, wasters on the cover of a magazine  
People you've kissed, people you lust  
And the one's that you might not  
Ever remember what's the use

Rosalie skipped out the bathroom door and start sing with Alice.

**_I'm not what I was last summer  
Not who I was in the spring  
Tell me, tell me, tell me when will we learn  
We love it and we leave it and we watch it burn  
Damn these wild young hearts  
Damn these wild young hearts  
_**

"Come on Bella!" Alice and Rosalie Shouted. I jumped laughed.

**Now that the city's awake, my heart aches  
Oh what a silly mistake it seems I've made  
You left your keys under my bed  
Left a thumpin in my head  
I would say sorry, what's the use**

Cause, I'm not what I was last September  
And I don't wear the same robes in May  
We know we shouldn't do it, but we do it anyway  
We know we might regret it but it seemed ok  
Damn this wild young heart  
Damn this wild young heart-

Alice sat me down and began doing my hair and Rosalie continued to get dancing as she did so .

"Damn this wild young heart!!!!" We all sang

**_If now is forever then what's to prove  
Cause it won't be the same next summer  
And I guess I'll see you in the spring  
Somebody tell me, tell me, tell me, when will I learn  
I love it and I leave it and I watch it burn_**

Alice finished . And we All jumped and danced till the song ended.

**Damn this wild young heart  
I told you damn this wild young heart  
Damn this wild young  
Tell me, tell me, tell me when will I learn  
Damn this wild young heart.**

We all fell down laughing at our self. Alice looked and her watch and gasped.

"We're late!"

We grabbed out stuff and left.

"The boys will meet there" She added, I froze and so did Rosalie. I looked at , for the first I saw her costume.

"A lady bug?"

"I had a coupon"

And with that we zoomed into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't twilight**

**Even Though I wish I did with all my soul**

**I don't even own the computer**

**Hey,I'm on a roll!**

* * *

"And we are here!" Alice announced.

We sighed and climbed out. Alice was doing "Pre-party make up check" . I leaned against the car and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath , and nearly choked. I opened my eyes

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed " When did you start smoking?"

"Month ago" She shrugged

"If you guys are down chatting there's a party waiting for us" Alice said

"Alice!" I wasn't over this just yet " Did you know about this?"

"Duh!" She rolled her eyes" where do you think she got the smokes?"

I stared.

"Emmett!" She explained " God Bella your slow today aren't you?"

"Emmett smokes?!" I shrieked

"Yeah when Edward quit he took them" Alice said and began walking

"Edward smokes?!"

"Yeah I made Jasper quit those things smell horrid"

"Jasper smo- You know what I'm done" I shut up and walked into the already crowded house.

"Ok the important thing is we stay -" I was saying

"Jazzy!" Alice shrieked and ran away .

"Booze!!" Rosalie did the same.

"together!" I sighed

It was loud and crowded I made my over to a staircase and sat down.

"Bella!" I heard Someone calling me. I looked around but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Bella!" The boy come closer and I almost immidietly knew who it was.

I smiled widely

"Black? Ja-Jacob Black " I laughed as he swept me into a hug

He set down" What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by a very peppy blond" He smiled" What are_ you_ doing here?"

"I go to that peppy blond's school" I laughed " But I dragged here by my friend Alice..." I tried to point her out from the crowd , But I gave up " She's here somewhere"

"So how do you know Tanya?" I asked casually.

"Oh , she's my girlfriend" He shrugged

I blinked a few times" I'm sorry what?"

"Tanya?" He repeated " Is my girlfriend"

"Oh.. Ok so " I sat back down" Where'd you meet her?"

He sat down too " One day I saw her crying at the reservation , Cause some guy dumped her and bibpity-bobipity boo here we are."

"Ah..." I nodded.I got up. "You want some punch, cause I want some punch , Alright I'm gonna get us some punch." I ran off blindly .

Someone bumped to me turned around and saw Rosalie spinning around dizzly. Great she's drunk.

"Come on" I caught her "Come on luss you need to sit."

I Towed her to the couch were Alice and Jasper was lounging.

"Where'd you guys go?" Alice asked. My eye twitched in anger.

"Jeez Bella calm down, Here" She handed me a cup. I sniffed it , and nearly gag

"I'm good"

Rosalie Grabbed the cup" Thank you very much!"

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed" This song kicks ass, Let's dance!"

"Yeah c'mon jazzy!"

"I'd rather not"

"Why?" I asked

"Well..." He stood. Rosalie and I tumbled over with laughter.

"Peter P-pan!!" We gasped. Alice pouted when Jasper sat back down.

"Oh come Alice i'll dance with you!" Rosalie grabbed our hands.

"Have you know what I just noticed?" I called to Alice as Rosalie dragged us to the dance floor.

"What?"

"She's a happy drunk!"

**The time is right  
The sun is sleeping in the sky  
Free Yo' Mind  
You never know what you might find  
What's your vice?  
You know we won't compromise  
So let me show you  
Some-thing super beau-ti-ful**

We all began dancing , well I was struggling greatly. Alice and Rosalie and took my hips and began swaying them the beat until I got and really let go.

**Lets rock the boat  
The magic is unstoppable !  
For on the floor  
It's the rhythm you've been wai-ting for  
Pure de-light  
Kick, Snare, Hat-Ride!**

**Its all up to you  
And whatever you do  
Don't cut into my action  
4-3-2-1..  
**

We All sang and joint hands with eachother ,jumping up and down.

**Go baby, go baby GO !)  
Don't upset the rhythm though  
(Go baby, go baby GO !)  
Don't upset the rhythm  
(Go baby, go baby GO !)  
Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare  
(Go baby, go baby GO !)  
Don't upset the rhythm**

We were all laughing until Rosalie's face change into a painul grimace and ran upstairs. Alice and I ran up after her. She stumbled to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I held her hair back while Alice got her some asprin. When she came back ,Rosalie was moaning something or for something.

"No, I want ... "She yawned " Want him..."

"Great" Alice huffed " She delusional we should take her home and sober her up"

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Ok Let's round up everyone"

Alice and I supported Rosalie going downstairs. Jasper and Edward were sitting around laughing. We finally made it to the couch.

"OK guys gotta take Rosalie yo my house" Alice said

"Why don't you just take her to her house?" Edward asked

"Then we would get in trouble -La Duh" She rolled her eyes " Where is Emmett?"

Jasper and Edward started laughing again" Dancing with that lamb post"

I went and got Emmett " Emmett? It's time go "

"W-why this party just starting" He slurred.

"Emmett your drunk"

"Officer I swear to Drunk i'm not God...Wait hmmm..."

I sighed" C'mon!"

"Ok Ok I- is Rosie coming?" He asked excitedly as we all climbed in the car.

"Yeah Emmy I get to go home with you" Rosalie hiccuped.

"Yeah!"

"Good" Rosalie sighed and laid her head on Emmett

"I love you Rosie" Emmett yawned

"Love you too"

Edward,Alice, Jasper and I Spoke at the same time.

"What the Hell?!"


End file.
